


Always Little to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Female Hiro Hamada, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Tadashi Hamada, Sibling Love, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Trans Female Character, We don't allowed inc/st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiro is trans, her name is Hiromi.Tadashi is overprotective.Also, they're alive and well, forget canon. We don't know her.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 38





	Always Little to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/the movie, I just wanted to write a fanfic for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this.

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm being cautious. Which is why I say no to it."

The friends look up to see another famous Hamada argument rising at the doorway. The group was planning a movie night at Fred's house, just waiting on Tadashi and Hiromi, but their arguing seems to be more amusing. Honey spoke to the siblings awkwardly, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Tadashi is being an idiot." Hiromi walked past her brother and sat between the two girls on the couch.

"I'm serious, it's something that you should have thought about before agreeing," Tadashi spoke back, making the others more confused. Go-go pop her gum loudly.

"Yo geniuses, mind letting us in the loop?" The older Hamada angered expression loosen up as he realized that the others were confused by their bickering.

He gave out a nervous laugh, "it's nothing to worried about. Hiromi just so happened to have an admirer and I immediately told her she shouldn't rush herself for those types of stuff." He scratches his head uneasily, feeling daggers being thrown at him by his friends and sister.

Honey spoke up, "I don't mean to butt in, but Hiromi is a growing girl and should just choose on rather she dates or not."

"But she's still a kid."

"Tadashi, she's 16." Go-go snap back immediately, "seriously, you can't keep babying her forever. Now makeup and let's just watch the damn movie." She kept her glare at the guy until he nodded quickly, satisfied with the response. She laid back on her spot and continued to chew her gum. Tadashi sat in between Wasabi and Fred. He doesn't like the idea of his little baby sister going out on dates. The world may be evolving, but there were still people who don't like change, who would hurt others just because they were different. That thought alone was enough to make him paranoid.

What if she came out to her boyfriend and they broke up? Or even worse, Hiromi would get physically hurt! Tadashi didn't like thinking of this, he knew his sister was capable of taking care of herself, but...

The brother glances at his little sister, she was laughing at something Honey had said. She looked less angry and more relaxed. He gave a soft smile, he moved his attention to the TV screen, the movie was finally starting. He'll focus on his thoughts later.

Once the friends' movie night ended, they chatted a bit before getting ready to leave. Hiromi made her way to the restroom with Honey, leaving the rest of the gang in the entertainment room. Tadashi was still upset about earlier, but his thoughts were put on hold when he felt his tapping on his shoulder. It was Wasabi, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey man, still upset?"

Tadashi groan, "does it matter." Fred shook his shoulders, the other male still had his laid back smile. Even when Tadashi was glaring at him

"Come on, man. It's not so bad, lots of kids her age are always dating. She'll be fine."

Tadashi knew he meant well, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Wasabi cleared his throat, sensing the older Hamada getting tense after Fred's advice.

"I'm sure that everything is gonna be fine, she's a smart girl. Proven that many times." True, his sister had proven her abilities and was only getting smarter, but he didn't like that a random guy just waltzes in as if he knew her. Hiromi said she talked to him for about a year with some friends, but why is Tadashi only now hearing about the guy? He can't put his trust in someone with his sister. It was too sketchy.

"I don't know, I still haven't fully met the guy."

"What are you, her dad?" The three males look up at their friend, Go go was getting ready to leave, but didn't stop listening to their conversation. "Sure, you can meet the guy, but you can't act like a helicopter parent all her life. What happened on letting her grow?" Her voice sounded like she was irritated at the brother. Tadashi wore a frown.

"Go go, I can't just let her be, especially this type of-" he was cut off real quick.

"Then teach her, don't discourage her. It'll only hurt her more." She grabbed her bag and helmet, making her way towards the exit. "And arguing isn't gonna help either." She left the room with a wave of a hand and a pop.

Tadashi takes a moment to think over her words as she left, stepping out of whatever new conversation Wasabi and Fred had. Has he been too much? He has been a bit protective ever since Hiromi came out to him and Aunt Cass. He did his research and acknowledging that trans people had it rough. Treated as freaks instead of human beings. That's why he's always with Hiromi when they go out. Getting groceries? They're together. Shopping? He's holding her bags. When it comes to going outside, he couldn't leave her alone.

Perhaps he has been going overboard, and maybe dating wouldn't be a bad thing for his sister. He'll just have to at least meet the guy and go from there.

He and Wasabi gotten ready to leave, Tadashi waited for his sister, only having to say goodbye to his old friend before he heads out as well. Just before his friend leaves, the remaining girls came into view.

Honey and Hiromi took their time walking back to their group. Giggling at one another, the young girl spotted her brother waiting by the front door. She smiles as she ran towards him, giving him a surprise bear hug. Tadashi sometimes forgets that his sister had reached past his shoulders, another reminder of his sister growing up.

"Wow, hey you good sis?" He scanned her face and sure enough, the teenager was getting tired. Her eyes tried to stay open but were losing quickly. Tadashi held her face, squishing it as if she was a puppy. Hiromi growled, "stop or I'll bite."

"With what strength?" He chuckled, letting go of his sister's face. She rests her head on her shoulder. "I told you not to study so late."

"Hmm."

Lucky for them, they borrowed their aunt's truck instead of using the scooter. They said their goodnight before leaving. The drive home was quiet and so was entering the cafe. Tadashi had his own place, but it didn't mean he wasn't welcome anymore. His Aunt and sister reminded him that every time he visits.

He takes his sister to her room, not much has changed, just more space for the girl. It was surprisingly neat and clean, some notes were scattered, but hey. What can you do?

Tadashi lazily moved the screen and put his sister to bed. She was still sound asleep. He smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. He covered her with a blanket before shutting the screen. Separating them.

The older Hamada knew he had to let Hiromi grow, so he'll have to grow too.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to sleep, you gremlins.
> 
> -from, me.


End file.
